


Nothing Can Ruin Pho Time 2

by ughdotcom



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: A sequel to the first chapter (assuming they write more) or Nothing Can Ruin Pho Time by MarmarHargreeves.





	Nothing Can Ruin Pho Time 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marmarhargreeves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmarhargreeves/gifts).



> If you haven't read Nothing Can Ruin Pho Time by MarmarHargreeves don't read this

Diego was still sad from last night. Those bigots yelling rude things at him and his stutter… Yes, true, he wasn’t exactly legal. Neither were his siblings. Did you expect Reginald Hargreeves to adopt them legally? So when they turned up on the TV, shot, all eyes turned to Five, who was sipping his coffee innocently. “Yes?”

“Five.”

“If you are wondering, I didn’t shoot those bigots through the head.”

“Really?”

“Of course not. I shot them through the heart as well.”

“Five! That’s not right!”

They all turned around to see Klaus staring at Five. “I did not expect that from you. Maybe Allison, Luther or…”

Klaus cut him off, “You should have tormented them first.”

“Bold of you to assume I didn’t. No one hurts my siblings.”

“Awww that’s so sweet.” Ben said from his perch on the cupboard. “Still murder.” Klaus turned around and glared at him.

“Shut up, Ben.” The other decided to ignore Klaus talking to their dead brother.

“You shot them?” Diego asked Five again, still in disbelief.

“You stab people all the time, don’t act so self-righteous. Plus, they deserved it.”

“But…”

“You would stab them if they said similar things to Allison.”

“True.”

“You’re just as worthy as her.”

“Ok, I guess, but you know they’ll be looking for you.”

“No they won’t. Allison rumored them.”

“She can rumor? With sign language?”

“Apparently. She just didn’t have a reason to try before.”

“Hey, hey, hey wasn’t there another guy?” Klaus draped himself over the couch.

“In the woods, back broken.”

“Did you employ everyone to kill them?”

“Obviously not Klaus. Also, Luther didn’t mean to, so don’t bring it up.”

“Ok. Well… thanks? I guess.”

“You’re welcome.” Digo hugged Five, who set his coffee down so it would spill. “Okay, that’s a surprise, please stop.” Diego just laughed and squeezed him tighter as Five made grumpy noises.

“Group hug!” Klaus hugged the both of them as Diego laughed. And Five denied it, but he laughed and smiled too.


End file.
